bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meme Kingdoms
About The Meme Kingdoms is a roleplay with Animal Jam's lore about the meme kingdoms. Serve your ruler, ally with other kingdoms, or go to war with the other kingdoms. This roleplay is closed and may remain that way forever. List of Members Paprika (Bamboogummy) (Spinny Beak Boy) (Female) (Tan fur with light tan chest and belly, dark brown eyes, a yellow beak, and a green lei.) (Queen of the Spinnyboi Kingdom) (Not pregnant) Beakley (Romeo51637) (Beaky Boy) (Male) (Tan fur with dark brown eyes and a yellow beak.) (Beaky Boy Kingdom) (Pet: Dizzyjoey, a tan koala with a blue head flower and lei who is very proud, likes playing basketball, and loves eating brussels sprouts.) Cheeto (Sadiepowers105) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with brown eyes and a blue head flower and lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) (Not pregnant) Speedy (Olip08) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with brown eyes and a blue head flower and lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) (Not pregnant) Mike (Syvern) (Leggy) (Male) (Black skin with fluffy white wool and yellow eyes) (Leggy Kingdom) (Lamb) Bobo (Imsosorry27) (Cheese Tiger) (Female) (Pastel green fur with pink underfur, purple spots, peach eyes, a purple backpack, and a white cheese hat.) (Cheese Tiger Kingdom) (Pet: Musicalbook, a blue hamster with pink stripes and round eyes who is very protective, loves eating plain yogurt, and likes playing on seesaws.) (Not pregnant) Peggy (Vanillamoon207) (Leggy) (Female) (Black fur with white eyes, white wool, and a black and white bow tie.) (Leggy Kingdom) (Lamb) Kathy (Charm2119) (Leggy) (Female) (Black fur with brown eyes, and white wool) (Leggy Kingdom) (Teen) (Not pregnant) Woolie (Bamboogummy) (Leggy) (Female) (Black fur with yellow eyes and white wool, very short) (Leggy Kingdom) (Not pregnant) Leggy (Audreywink) (Leggy) (Gender) (Black fur with dark brown eyes and white wool) (Leggy Kingdom) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Spinny Rose (Kittenpie34) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with light tan chest and belly, dark brown eyes, a blue head flower, a blue lei, and a white dress.) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) (Wants to be queen.) Storm (Hoop40) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with light tan chest and belly, dark brown eyes, head flower is blue, lei is blue) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Astroid (Tokidoki1111) (Spinnyboi Leggy hybrid) (Female) (Black fur with bright yellow eyes, blue head flower and lei, and her body is that of a koala's.) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Sly Tiger (Enci59) (Cheese Tiger) (Male) (Black fur with dark red eyes and an orange slice of cheese on his head.) (Cheese Tiger Kingdom) List of Kingdoms (Note the size of the kingdoms are based on subscriber count and descriptions for the kingdom are based on stereotypes, observations and what the founder of the meme says about their meme. The descriptions and size are not at all meant to offend anyone.) The Cheese Tiger Kingdom The Cheese Tiger Kingdom is the largest kingdom in Jamaa. They don't really care about defeating other kingdoms and are awfully lazy. Their favorite alpha is Graham and they currently have no monarch after their first ruler King Aparri stepped down from the throne. A vote will be held soon on who will be the new monarch. Cheese Tigers are black tigers with cheese hats. The Beaky Boy Kingdom The Beaky Boy Kingdom is the second largest kingdom in Jamaa. The Beaky Boy Kingdom is very accepting of all meme species, and also very quirky, mischievous, and silly. Their favorite alpha is Peck and their ruler is Queen Wisteriamoon. Common sayings are Snazzy, Gross, Loaf, and Kawaii. Beaky Boys are koalas with a beak. The Candle Croc Kingdom The Candle Croc Kingdom is the bigger middle kingdom in Jamaa. Not much is known about the Candle Croc Kingdom yet. Their favorite alpha is Peck and their ruler is Queen Wisteriamoon. Queen Wisteriamoon rules both the candle crocs and the beaky boys, similar to Queen Gelly, who rules both the leggies and the squinos. The Spinnyboi Kingdom The Spinnyboi Kingdom is the bigger middle kingdom in Jamaa. The Spinnyboi Kingdom is very aggressive towards other kingdoms, especially hating the bigger kingdoms. Their main defense is their devastating bites. Despite being very aggressive towards other kingdoms, one of their favorite hobbies is meditating and they are very peaceful to their own kind, however some spinnyboiz are very discriminatory towards spinnyboi hybrids, because they are not pure spinnyboi. Their favorite alpha is Sir Gilbert, and they love beans. They are currently ruled by Queen Paprika. Spinnyboiz are koalas with a head flower and lei. The spinnyboiz are currently at war with the Leggy Kingdom and the Cheese Tiger Kingdom. The Leggy Kingdom The Leggy Kingdom is the smaller middle kingdom in Jamaa. They are usually neutral towards other kingdoms and very quirky and fun. They currently have no ruler after their first ruler Queen Gelly stepped down from the throne. A vote will be held soon on who will be the new ruler of the Leggies and whether the Leggies and Squinos should stay allied or split. Leggies are black animals with a sheep cloak. They also really like Night of the Phantoms. Recently, against Queen Gelly's will, a group of leggies attacked the Spinnyboi Kingdom, causing a war between the two. They are still at war. The Squino Kingdom The Squino Kingdom is the second smallest kingdom in Jamaa. Not much is known about this kingdom yet because it is very new. They currently have no ruler after their first ruler Queen Gelly stepped down from the throne. A vote will be held soon on who will be the new ruler of the Squinos and whether the Squinos and Leggies should stay allied or split. Squinos are rhinos with Scary Eyeball Masks for a head. They can also have other wacky features, such as shrimp tails, butterfly wings, and scorpion arms. They are automatically allied with the Leggy Kingdom due to Queen Gelly ruling over both the Squino Kingdom and Leggy Kingdom. The Lion Pig Kingdom The Lion Pig Kingdom is the smallest kingdom in Jamaa. It consists of lion pigs, which look like beige pigs who have pale red manes. Males often have the largest manes, females have smaller manes and sometimes, females don't even ever grow a mane. Unlike lions, lioness pigs judge the males by their mane size, not their mane color. They usually wear jamaaliday sweaters and their king is King Jade. Living Conditions Season: Winter Date: January 1st, Year 1 Weather: Clear sky, light wind, it's cold Registration Form Name: Username: Species: Kingdom: Gender: Appearance: Events 9/13/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) 10/9/2017 ( King Julian has quit being a king. The new ruler of the Spinnyboi Kingdom is Grace! ) 10/9/2017 ( Springtrap Boi has been made king to rule alongside Queen Grace. ) 10/23/2017 (Rose accidentally ate poisoned ramen.) 11/19/2017 (Decorating changed her name to Ruby.) 11/19/2017 (The Spinnyboiz have officially started a war against the Leggies!) 11/19/2017 (The Squino Kingdom was founded!) 1/31/2018 (Silk and Silky have died of starvation after becoming homeless.) 2/8/2018 (Queen Grace and King Springtrap Boi have been assassinated. The Spinnyboi Kingdom are in panic now that they have no leaders left! NOOOO!!) 2/8/2018 (The plague has arrived. It took Bonnie, Ember, Violet, Lilac, Crunchy, Superbean, Cheese, Ava, and Nana.) 8/27/2018 (Camille died from poisoning after eating a poisonous flower.) 1/1/2019 (The plague has arrived. It took Professor Magicbean, Magical Bean, Stuff, Lolly, Ruby, Big Cheese, Cassandra, Potato, Winter, Breezy, Bean and Cupcake.) 1/4/2019 (King Aparri and Queen Gelly have stepped down from their thrones. Soon a vote will be held in each kingdom that was ruled by these monarchs to see who the new rulers will be and whether the squinos and leggies will stay allied or split.) 5/14/2019 (Beanboi disappeared without a trace.) Category:Species Diversity Category:Animal Jam Category:Fantasy